


days to pass.

by razussy



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Oneshot, They need more love, jemilla is bi, schwoops is lesbian, trans! schwoopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: jemilla and schwoopsie go on a date.
Relationships: Jemilla/Schwoopsie (Firebringer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	days to pass.

**Author's Note:**

> pls,, hand over more content of these two i may be the ceo of unpopular ships but pleAse ,,,cries

“hold still, schwoops— i don't want to poke your eye out,” said jemilla, as she gently stroked the tip of mascara against schwoopsie's eyelashes. today was sunday, and they had planned on going out to get ice cream as a quick and simple date. they haven't hung out in quite some time due to college and work – the scheduling is messy – but they always squeeze in time for each other.

“i'm sorry, millie, i'm just excited. you are so good with makeup, and i love seeing how feminine i look,” replied schwoopsie, as she kept her eyes up at the ceiling of the apartment. she couldn't stop smiling as she felt the tools and liquids and powders make contact with her face; she really tries her best to pass in public, and despite makeup being for every gender, she thinks it's one of the few ways that helps her out personally.

jemilla finished off the final touches to her eye makeup then pulled back, checking to see if she needed to clean or fix up the work. “there, i think that's it, take a look!” she tossed aside her mascara and snatched a handheld mirror, then handed it to her girlfriend. she took it, holding it up and letting out a gasp when seeing herself.  
“ahh, babe! i look stunning!” she brought a hand up and gently touched her cheek, admiring how she looked. jemilla let out a giggle and leaned over in order to put a kiss on the top of her head; “you're always stunning.”

schwoopsie scoffed in a joking way and set the mirror in her lap. “as stunning as the ugly duckling," she held her hands up in defense afterwards, “i'm joking! don't hurt me.” she grinned as she saw her partner shake her head with a laugh, then went behind her to start cleaning up the bathroom sink.  
as she did this, the future comedian bounced up from the chair and walked out to the bedroom. she was going to change into what she thought was peak fashion, which was a handmade shirt with mix match fabrics sewed together, a knee high skirt with a lace design, and thin white tights to make her legs more defined.

she was poking in toy squirrel earrings in when jemilla came over, already dressed for their date: a white tube top with a matching feather necklace, a pair of skinny jeans that had a bisexual flag painted on the knees, a pair of feather earrings, and a pair of socks with ducks printed on them. the couple was known for their chaotic wardrobe, but it fits for them.  
“ready freddy?” one asked.  
“ready-ready!” the other answered.

-

the weather was perfect for the couple to simply sit outside the small ice cream parlor, snacking on their tasty treats that were rather cheap. it had been a bit busy when they first pulled in but now it has calmed down a great amount, which relaxed schwoopsie’s nerves.  
she had bought a waffle cone with two scoops of different flavors, one being strawberry and the other being old-fashioned vanilla; jemilla got a regular sugar cone with a scoop of butterscotch ice cream, the drizzle mixed in with regular vanilla. they didn’t talk much as they took their time eating the sweet food, more or less enjoying each other's presence - they held hands over the table after a few minutes passed, just to be cute.

what they weren’t aware of was the small group a few tables away from them, glancing over one too many times for comfort. the worse part? they had to be a part of the football team in jemilla’s college, just by observing their jackets and outfits overall. schwoopsie squeezed her hand then pulled hers back, and rested it in her lap, a bit ashamed of the constant eyes on her. displaying affection as a homosexual couple in public was scary enough, but people finding out she was transgender? the attacks either verbally or physically would be painful.

to their dismay, two of the guys stood up from the bench and walked in their direction; schwoopsie sheepishly staring down at her ice cream while jemilla was puffing out her chest and kept a gaze on the men. whatever was about to happen, she would stand for her girlfriend.  
“sorry to bother, we were just trying to figure out where you got your shirt from? it fits with his partner’s theme, and he needs to get a good birthday gift for them,” said the dirty blonde, as he awkwardly gestured to his friend, who had black hair up in a ponytail. for a minute, they sat there in confusion at the question, surprised that it wasn’t time to fight.

“ah, well, i made this myself! i took different shirts, cut them up, and sewed them together. uh, when’s her birthday? i can probably throw something together and have jemilla deliver it,” said schwoopsie, as she looked at her girlfriend to confirm whether or not that is okay. jemilla only gave a nod and went back to eating her ice cream, casting her gaze away from the two guys.  
“oh, really? i could never thank you enough, uh- here, does twenty dollars work? they tend to get their clothes from thrifting, so getting the clothes and everything shouldn’t be too hard,” grinned the ponytail jock, as he took out his wallet and handed over two tens. after another moment of exchanging the conversation, the football players went back to their group and left the establishment.

jemilla finished her treat and wiped her hands off on a napkin. “well, i’m glad we didn’t have to face any oppression today. you even got paid early for a project!” she leaned against the table and smiled at her giddy partner.  
“i know! if that dude’s significant other dresses like a clown, too, this will be super easy. i hope i have enough needles and thread, though. thanks for being there just in case something did go down, millie.” she patted her arm then took the last few bites of her cone that she wanted before deciding to toss it. they stood up and held hands, choosing at the last minute to continue their date by heading to the local thrift shops around town.

the whole time they talked about what was going on in their majors and jobs, and for a short session in their shopping hour, jemilla was on schwoopsie’s ass about not taking her lactose pills before she ate the dairy snack. hey, as long as she can listen to her pretty lady talk, she didn’t mind the playful reprimand.


End file.
